Code: STAR
by Lillypaw
Summary: Hailie is the new girl. For some reason, she seems to have a tie to Lyoko, something the Lyoko crew wishes they hadn't found out about, because it changed their entire perspective of Hopper, Aelita, Lyoko, and XANA... well, mainly Aelita. OXOC
1. Concrete Angel

**Code: STAR**

**I'm new to fanfiction. I found it on google when I was bored and decided to join. Lucky I just turned thirteen. This is my first ever fanfic so go easy on me please, and reviews would be appreciated but not flames! I know I didn't write that song (or Hailie, for that matter) but I'm not the best at writing songs. Anyways I don't own Code Lyoko or the songs I use in here but I do own Hailie, Otto, Tristan, Kenji, (Kenji is a Japanese name) and Suspicious Package.**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

People may think it's weird for a thirteen year old girl to hang out with three boys all the time, but Hailie sure didn't. These boys were her life, and the ones she considerd her family, since her family had sent her to a boarding school (that she'd just been expelled from). Now they were sending her to Kadic Academy, and the boys weren't going with her.

"We'll still practice," she promised them, referring to the band the four formed: Suspicious Package. They never had gigs, really, but it wasn't like it mattered. Tristan played guitar, Kenji was electric piano, and Otto played the drums. Hailie (of course) sang. They usually played songs that were by other bands, but Hailie had written one song they liked. She'd never actually tried making others.

"Yah, we know," Kenji, the Japanese anime drawing member of the group, rolled his dark eyes. "I seriously wish you hadn't done that, though."

"It was funny, and I'm fine with it," Hailie replied stubbornly.

"Giver her a break, Kenji, not like you haven't done anything like that," Tristan said, watching the bus begin to slow to a stop in front of Kadic Academy.

"Yeah, but you forget," Otto added, pushing his brown hair away from his brown eyes. "He never got caught."

"Well, see ya," Hailie carried the little luggage she had outside of the bus, and longingly watched it pull away. She began walking toward the dorms, and noticed a group of kids. There were two girls and three boys. One boy, who reminded her strangely of Tristan, (a cutie, though she'd never admit it) had blond hair that was pulled into an odd spike and was completed by a purple diamond. He was dressed in purple. The second boy, who looked a little like Otto, was cute, too, with brown hair and brown eyes. He was obviously muscular, and wearing cargo pants along with a green tank top and a green over shirt. The third boy was an obvious computer lover, which she was too. He was dressd in tan guy capris and a blue turtleneck. The girl sitting next to him had pink hair, so she was glad she wasn't the only girl at this school that had strange hair. She was wearing pink snow boots and a pink hoodie that had puffballs on the end. The girl sitting next to Otto's look alike was obviously a goth Japanese, and the moment her eyes fell on her Hailie's mind screamed, "Kenji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**With the Gang**_

Odd watched as the girl dropped all of her bags, blushing deep red while she tried to pick them all up. She left one book behind, and Odd wondered what was inside of it.

"I'll be right back," he said. Everyone ignored him, listening contentedly to Jeremie. He grabbed up both books and discovered not one, but two books. The one on top was a blue diary, the lock was now smashed, and the one on the bottom was the sixth book in the Warriors series. He grabbed up the book and looked around for the pretty girl that had dropped it, and he saw her disappear inside the dorms. He absent mindedly opened the diary and started reading it, not realizing he was reading the diary nstead of the book he'd seen until it was to late. He began walking toward the dorms as he read.

**Concrete Angel**

**She walks to school with a lunch she packed**

**Nobody knows what she's holding back**

**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday**

**She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, whoa**

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**

**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**

**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**

**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**

**Through the wind, and the rain,**

**She stands hard as a stone**

**In a world that she can't rise above**

**But her dreams, give her wings,**

**and she flies to a place,**

**where she's loved**

**Concrete Angel**

**Somebopdy cries in the middle of the night**

**The neighbors hear but they turn out their lights**

**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**

**When morning comes it'll be too late**

**Through the wind, and the rain,**

**She stands hard as a stone**

**In a world that she can't rise above**

**But her dreams, give her wings,**

**and she flies to a place,**

**where she's loved**

**Concrete Angel**

**The statue stands in a shaded place**

**An angel girl with upturned face**

**A name is written on a polished rock**

**A broken heart that the world forgot**

**Through the wind, and the rain,**

**She stands hard as a stone**

**In a world that she can't rise above**

**But her dreams, give her wings,**

**and she flies to a place,**

**where she's loved**

**Concrete Angel**

Odd happened to be reading this while he ran into her. He looked her up and down.

She had white blond hair that fell all the way down to her knees but was well kept. There were two black streaks in the front and the rest of it had blue streaks evenly spaced all the way around her head. She wearing a black denim mini skirt and black skater shoes with light blue laces. Her halter top was dark blue and a belly shirt too, but read in black letters, "bad luck charm".

"Like what you see?" He was brought out of his own world by her voice.

"Um- you dropped your books and I-"

"-was reading them?" She looked at the open diary in his hand. "It's alright, honestly. All those are just songs I wrote, but that Concrete Angel one is the only song I sing in the band." She took the book from his hand.

"Huh?"

"Our band. Suspicious Package. You've never heard of it before, have you?"

"Eheh, nope."

"The name's Hailie by the way. That's H-A-I-L-I-E."

"My name's Odd."

"C'mon, Odd, I'll give you a Suspicious Package tape."

"Okay." She led him to her room.

**My first fanfic! Yay! That's chapter one. PLZ review... PLZ????**


	2. Say WHAT!

**Code: STAR**

**Expect this story to be updated a lot more often.**

**Disclaim: I don't own CL or the songs I use in my fics that aren't mine**

**Claim: I own my OC's and some of the songs I MIGHT use in here...**

"Anyhow, what brings you to Kadic?" Odd asked, nervously looking around the room. Obviously her two favorite colors were black and blue.

"I got expelled."

"What?!"

"I- got- expelled," she enunciated.

"How?!" 

"I lit the food on my tray on fire and nearly burned down the whole school," she shrugged, thinking it was no big deal.

"Whoa." She handed him the burned CD.

"Um..." Odd thought quickly. "I don't have a CD player. Can we Iisten to it in here?" She shrugged and took it back, then booted up her blue computer. It worked quickly and she started playing a song.

_**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**_

"Isn't this a guy's song?" Odd asked.

"So?"

"Uh- I like your voice."

"Lots of people do."

_**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**_

"I noticed one of your books was Warriors. Do you like the series?"

"Let's think, shall we? I carry around a book from a series I hate." He laughed at her joke.

"I think I like you."

"Lots of guys do."

"Not like that!"

"Uh-huh. Suuuure." Odd blushed and pouted at Hailie.

_**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**_

Hailie crossed one leg over the other and they sat in silence for a moment.

"Hey, Hailie?"

"What?"

"Would you mind going with me to the dance this Saturday?"

"There' a dance? Maybe Suspicious Package can play..." she said softly.

"Uh? Hailie? I'm still here."

"I'll think about it."

_**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**_

"What do you like to do?"

"Sing."

"Besides that?"

"Star gaze. Dream. Fight a demonic AI by the name of XANA."

"WHAT?!" Odd jumped up and started sweating.

"Are you okay? I was just kidding."

"Oh- uh- okay."

_**So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know**_

_**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
**_

"Odd, are you okay? D-do you know about- um-" She shook her head. "Never mind."

They sat in silence for the rest of the song.

_**For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go**_

"I better go," Odd said. He ran out of the room to find everyone else.


	3. Return to the Past

**Code: STAR**

**It's been FOREVER since I've updated, but I' working on like 2 unposted stories and a posted story. BTW, if you read Warriors, please read my Warriors story! I only have one review for six chapters! I've got a lot of ground to cover with this story and I don't really want it to take too long. So on with the story!**

**Claim: my OCs and the story plot.**

**Disclaim: CL.**

"I know it sounds crazy, but she really did say that!" Odd insisted.

"Maybe it's a coincidence," Ulrich reasoned.

"Ahem!"

"Oh, knock it off you two," Jeremie said. "For now, we'll keep quiet, but keep close watch on the supercomputer." Everyone nodded in agreement.

With Hailie

_Did he know?_ She thought. It was possible, but... improbable. How would he know? Putting those lame moves on her. Why would he except a CD that he didn't have the player to listen to?

"Star..." She mumbled, closing her eyes. "Is it time yet?"

_No. You will know when the time comes._ She heard the familiar and comforting voice, and that was all she needed. She thought about it over and over again, but somehow her thoughts accidentally drifted to Odd.

_Why do I have my mind on a boy I just met?_ _I can't have crushes. I'm here only for her._ That settled, she walked to the door and peeked out. Nobody would mind if she took a walk.

She walked what felt like miles, moving passed the feild and into the forest. She dropped into a manhole, then followed it until it opened into a veiw of the factory. She was moving up in the elevator when it suddenly stopped. The sudden jolt brought her to her knees, and the elevator instantly grew cold.

She felt strange pulsations in her head, and realized exactly what was happening. "Crap. Star! He's aimed his attack at me!"

_Get out of the elevator._

Hailie looked up and saw her escape. Lunging upward, she grabbed the lever and opened the elevator shaft, then jumped up and crawled out. Climbing quickly, she reached a vent and crawled inside.

Everything was black and she couldn't see anything. She felt like the cats in Warriors do when they're turned rogue- lost, afraid, and alone. She sighed and suddenly fell through an open vent, landing square on top of someone with an agonizing blow. The wind was knocked out of her as she tumbled ot the ground. She caught it seconds later and looked to see who she'd fallen on top of.

A blond boy in glasses was unconscious in the chair. She wrenched him free and sat in the chair.

"Hello. Bob's Bar and Grill, how may I help you?" She smirked through the microphone.

"Hailie!" A familiar voice called.

"Odd?!" She sighed. "I never thought you'd be a part of this. Star, help us all..." She paused. "The tower is ten degrees north of you... Aelita."

"H- how- how did-" Aelita sputtered.

"Spit it out!"

"How'd you know my name?"

"Jeremie here's been knocked unconscious," Hailie changed the subject. "Ulrich, Yumi, there are two crabs behind you."

"What?!" They were both devirtualized.

"Nice one, you two." Hailie rolled her eyes.

"How'd you know our names?" Odd struggled with the remaining crab.

"Star told me. Star told me a lot of things."

"Who's Star? What is this?"

"Tower deactivated."

"Return to the past, now!"

**Bet you weren't expecting that! Review!**


	4. Who needs Your Help?

**Code: STAR**

**Wahoo, I'm updating double!**

**Claim: OCs and story plot and anything else in here that's my own original work.**

**Disclaim: CL.**

Odd was about ten feet away from Hailie's door. He turned around and ran back, hearing her turn off her CD player. The door was locked, so he started to knock.

"Hailie! Let me in!" She opened the door, a questioning look planted on her face.

"Odd? What-?"

"How did you know about Lyoko?"

"What's Lyoko?"

Odd took her arm gently but firmly. "You knew about Lyoko! You went to the factory... you gave us directions on Lyoko... then you did a Return to the Past!"

Hailie laughed. "A Return to the Past? _That's_ what you guys have called it?"

"Huh?" He let her go, and she clapped a hand over her mouth, as if she'd said to much. "What did you just say?"

"Absolutely..." She paused and jumped back into the room. "... nothing!" She slammed the door and locked it.

"Hailie!" The door didn't move. "God damnit..."

Odd turned, sighing, and ran to the benches.

With Everyone Else

"What happened?" Jeremie asked, rubbing his head.

"Hailie went to the factory an gave us directions on Lyoko. Jeremie, she knew about it!" Aelita said frantically.

"Figures, Odd would tell her!" Jeremie said angrily.

"I don't think he did," Yumi replied. "You should've seen the look on his face. He was totally shocked!"

Jeremie sighed.

"You guys!" Odd came running. "She knows!"

"Nice observation, Sherlock," Ulrich commented.

"Shut up," Odd crossed his arms.

"The question is, _how_ does she know?" Yumi interrupted.

"MY job is to ask questions. YOUR job is to answer them!"

"I'll go and ask her," Aelita volunteered.

"Like _that's_ going to work!" Odd replied. "She won't talk to me! How am I supposed to ask her out _now_?"

"I think we could-" Ulrich replied.

"You were thinking? There's a shocker, Ulrich. Did it hurt?" Odd said grouchily.

"No, as a matter of fact, and as I was saying! I think we could _all_ question her, that way we wouldn't have to repeat anything and we have a better chance of getting an answer."

"That sounds good," Yumi agreed.

"I like it," Aelita added.

"Sure," Odd said.

"Okay," Jeremie replied.

They walked cautiously toward Hailie's door and knocked.

"Hailie, it's us! We need to talk to you!" Aelita called.

"Go away!" Hailie yelled through the door. "I don't have to answer to any of you!"

"You don't _have_ to," Jeremie replied.

"No, I don't and I _won't_!"

"Please, Hailie, we need your help!" Ulrich yelled. 

"So? She needs my help more than you do!"

"Who, Hailie? Who?" Odd asked

"As I said, I won't answer to you!"

"FIne," Yumi sighed in defeat. They walked glumly away.

**I want reviews!**


	5. TristanXHailie

**Guess what!!!!!!!!! It is precisely 7:05 AM and I never went to sleep last night. I'm bored out of my mind, so naturally I decided "Oh, crap! I need to update!" and sat down at the computer and now here I am...**

**Disclaim: Everything but what belongs to me, including: my OCs, the song she sings in the beginning, my original Lyoko ideas,**

"Ready?" Hailie turned to each of her fellow Suspicious Package members. They nodded, and she smiled as the music started to play. Her heart kept a steady rate, and she started to sing. The principle was watching them intently, trying to see if they were worthy of playing at the dance.

_**Set me off**_

_**Let me free**_

_**Keep the beat, keep the beat**_

_**Let me break your heart**_

_**This is your downfall**_

_**This is your end**_

_**Nothing to borrow**_

_**I haven't anything to lend**_

_**You were doomed for here in the first place**_

_**To vanish here without a trace**_

_**What are you gonna do about it?**_

_**But there's nothing**_

_**Nothing you can do**_

_**I'm so sick of your lies**_

_**I actually believed them all**_

_**So I'm leaving you behind**_

_**I'll ignore your pleading call**_

_**I'm hurting, I'm bleeding,**_

_**I can't understand**_

_**Why was it that it had to be this way?**_

_**Because your break hearts,**_

_**Just for the fun**_

_**So I gave you a taste,**_

_**And now I'm number one**_

_**This is your downfall**_

_**This is your end**_

_**Nothing to borrow**_

_**I haven't anything to lend**_

_**You were doomed for here in the first place**_

_**To vanish here without a trace**_

_**What are you gonna do about it?**_

_**But there's nothing**_

_**Nothing you can do**_

_**Hey yeah yeah yeah...**_

_**Nothing you can do**_

_**Hey yeah yeah yeah...**_

_**Nothing you can do**_

_**This is your downfall**_

_**This is your end**_

_**Nothing to borrow**_

_**I haven't anything to lend**_

_**You were doomed for here in the first place**_

_**To vanish here without a trace**_

_**What are you gonna do about it?**_

_**But there's nothing**_

_**Nothing you can do**_

_**Nothing you can do...**_

Principle Delmas clapped. "What song was that?"

"Nothing You Can Do, made famous by the band 'Pressure Points'." **My own little creation- the song and the band.**

"Amazing! You have the job!" He left the auditorium.

"Yes!" Otto whisper shouted. "One hundred dollars, here we come..."

"That will be split up between each of us, idiot!" Hailie kicked the back of his legs, and he hit the ground on his back with a grunt.

"I _hate_ it when you do that!"

"Weak in the knees are we?" She screamed a short screamed and started giggling; she'd been startled when Tristan began tickling her from behind, right under the ribs. She giggled and laughed uncontrollably, a bright smile on her red face. Then he stopped, and she looked up into his eyes...

She didn't notice that Otto and Kenji had left them to their little kissing moment until after they had parted. "Hey! You could've warned me!" She looked up, a light blush playing across her cheeks. Only then did she turn around and see the auditorium door slam shut, a blond spike of hair running away from the auditorium.

_Oh crap!_ She thought. _Odd asked me to..._ She was lost in Tristan's kiss again before she could finish her thought. But for some reason... she just didn't bother to pull away.

**Oh no!!!!!!!!!!!! Has Hailie fallen for Tristan? Only time will tell... plus reviews. So give me reviews, I will give you chapters. And I realize this was stupid, but I typed that song while I was just going along and it is now 7:31 AM, while I haven't slept since 3:23 PM, yesterday. REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	6. Dancing In Decision

**This chapter is all about the dance.**

**Disclaim: CL and songs I use that aren't mine.**

**Claim: OCs and story plot and songs that are mine.**

There was a knock on Hailie's door. "Um... hello?" She turned the CD down. (she had been practicing her scales since the dance started in fifteen minutes.

"It's me, Odd!" Came the reply.

"Go _away_!" She almost screamed.

"It's got nothing to do with... um... you know..."

"Really?" She asked sarcastically. "What is _with_ you guys?"

"You never answered me! I asked you to go to the dance with me!"

"No!"

"Why not?" Odd opened the door. She wore a pair of jeans with a pair of white skater shoes and blue ties. Her shirt was white, but red in blue letters: "the voices in my head aren't real, but they sure have some good ideas..." Her hair flowed freely.

"Because the whole time your going to question me about this Lyoko business. I won't answer you, because this is none of your business!"

"It became our business when we went and started saving the world!"

"After you turned XANA back on. That freaking computer thing that freak Hopper created-"

"How do you know all this?!"

"I- I just do!" She was on the verge of tears. "Damnit! Why can't you people let me do what I'm supposed to be doing here? If I don't-" She stopped herself.

"Hailie... how?"

"I can't tell!" She turned around, her long hair flipping behind her in a wave of gold. Odd couldn't resist thinking about how cute she was.

"Why?"

"Because you all are going to complicate everything!"

"Hailie, we want to help you!"

"Then I'll think about it, just leave me alone!"

"'Kay... see you at the dance..." He left the room.

The Dance

"Today we have two bands, a DJ, and a singer performing at our dance," Principle Delmas announced. "Our first band is..." He paused dramatically. "Suspicious Package, performing five songs!"

The audience cheered, then Hailie spoke: "Hey all! Our first song is 'Get This Party Started' by a band called Pink!" The audience cheered, then the music played and Hailie sang.

_**I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started**_

Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waitin' for me to arrive  
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be lookin' flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
I got lotsa style, got my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started 

The whole gym started to dance, and most of the girls were singing along with the song.

"Odd! What did she say?" Ulrich called.

"She's thinking about it!" Odd yelled back over the roar of the crowd.

_**Pumpin up the volume, breakin down' to the beat  
Cruisin' through the west side  
We'll be checkin' the scene  
Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast  
I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass  
Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car  
License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar**_

I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
Get this party started 

The principle blinked at the curse word, but no one else seemed to mind. Hailie was enjoying herself.

_**Makin' my connection as I enter the room  
Everybody's chillin' as I set up the groove   
Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat  
Everybody's dancin' and their dancin' for me  
I'm your operator, you can call anytime  
I'll be your connection to the party line**_

I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now  
Get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now 

"Next will be a song called 'Missundaztood, by 'Pink' again!"

_**I might be the way everybody likes to say  
I know what you're thinking about me  
There might be a day you might have a certain way**_

But you don't in my luxuries  
And its me, I know I know my name  
Cuz I say it proud  
Everything I want I always do   
Lookin' for the right track  
Always on the wrong track  
But all you're catchin' are these tracks that I'm  
layin' down for you 

Everyone cheered in recognition to the song and awe in Hailie's vocal skills. The crowd was going crazy; everyone screamed and danced like crazy.

_**There's a song I was listenin' to up all night  
There's a voice I am hearin' sayin' its alright  
When I'm happy, I'm sad, but everything is good  
Its not that complicated I'm just missundaztood**_

There might be a day everything, it goes my way   
Can't you think I know I'm superfly?  
I might see the world in a world inside of you  
Then I just might say goodbye  
And its my name I know, I say it loud cuz I'm  
really proud  
Of all the things I used to do  
Cuz its the wrong track  
Lookin' for the right track  
And all you're catchin' are these tracks that I'm  
layin' down for you  


More people were arriving and cheering.

_**There's a song I was listenin' to up all night  
There's a voice I am hearin' sayin' its alright  
When I'm happy, I'm sad, but everything is good  
Its not that complicated I'm just missundaztood**_

There's a song I was listenin' to up all night   
There's a voice I am hearin' sayin' its 

"MKay peoples, next is one of my personal favorites-" (she had to pause cuz everyone was cheering so loud.) "-'Just Like A Pill' by Pink!"

_**I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me  
I think I took too much   
I'm crying here, what have you done?  
I thought it would be fun**_

I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me  
itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes  
being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill   
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill  


_**You keep makin' me ill**_

I haven't moved from the spot where you left me  
This must be a bad trip  
All of the other pills, they were different  
Maybe I should get some help

I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me  
itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes  
being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill  
You keep makin' me ill

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill   
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill  
You keep makin' me ill 

"Yeah, I know, you all love me, but you gotsa be quiet so you can hear that I'm singing 'Shadow of the Day', by Linkin Park."

Explosions of applause rippled through the gym.

_**I close both locks below the window.**_

_**I close both blinds and turn away.**_

_**Sometimes solutions aren't so simple.**_

_**Sometimes goodbye's the only way.**_

_**And the sun will set for you,**_

_**The sun will set for you.**_

_**And the shadow of the day,**_

_**Will embrace the world in grey,**_

_**And the sun will set for you.**_

_**Pink cards and flowers on your window,**_

_**Your friends all plead for you to stay.**_

_**Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple.**_

_**Sometimes goodbye's the only way.**_

_**And the sun will set for you,**_

_**The sun will set for you.**_

_**And the shadow of the day,**_

_**Will embrace the world in grey,**_

_**And the sun will set for you.**_

_**And the shadow of the day,**_

_**Will embrace the world in grey,**_

_**And the sun will set for you.**_

_**[Guitar solo**_

_**And the shadow of the day,**_

_**Will embrace the world in grey,**_

_**And the sun will set for you.**_

"Next is Suspicious Package's final song for tonight, so give it up for 'Concrete Angel' written by yours truly!" People roared and started to slow dance to the song.

_**She walks to school with a lunch she packed**_

_**Nobody knows what she's holding back**_

_**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday**_

_**She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, whoa**_

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**_

_**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**_

_**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**_

_**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**_

_**Through the wind, and the rain,**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams, give her wings,**_

_**and she flies to a place,**_

_**where she's loved**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

_**Somebopdy cries in the middle of the night**_

_**The neighbors hear but they turn out their lights**_

_**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**_

_**When morning comes it'll be too late**_

_**Through the wind, and the rain,**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams, give her wings,**_

_**and she flies to a place,**_

_**where she's loved**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

_**The statue stands in a shaded place**_

_**An angel girl with upturned face**_

_**A name is written on a polished rock**_

_**A broken heart that the world forgot**_

_**Through the wind, and the rain,**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams, give her wings,**_

_**and she flies to a place,**_

_**where she's loved**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

"Our next band," Principle Delmas announced. "Is Simple Plan!"

_**I never could've seen this far  
I never could've seen this coming   
It seems like my world's falling apart, yeah  
Why is everything so hard?  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said  
It just won't go away**_

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you   
This means nothing  
Nothing at all

I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through, yeah  
I wish that I could bring you back  
I wish that I could turn back time  
Cause I can't let go  
I just can't find my way, yeah  
Without you I just can't find my way

In a perfect world  
This could never happen   
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all

I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go  
yeah, yeah

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  
You feel nothing, nothing at all  
Nothing at all

Next, Carrie Underwood sang one song before she had to get back on a flight back to America.

_**Yeah, Yeah**_

_**What you got if you ain't got love**_

_**the kind that you just want to give away**_

_**its okay to open up**_

_**go ahead and let the light shine through**_

_**I know it's hard on a rainy day**_

_**you want to shut the world out and just be left alone**_

_**but don't run out on your faith**_

_**'cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing**_

_**is just a grain of sand**_

_**and what you've been up there searching for forever **_

_**is in your hands**_

_**when you figure out love is all that matters after all**_

_**it sure makes everything else seem so small**_

_**it's so easy to get lost inside**_

_**a problem that seems so big at the time**_

_**it's like a river thats so wide**_

_**it swallows you whole**_

_**while you siting 'round thinking 'bout what you can't change**_

_**and worrying about all the wrong things**_

_**time's flying by**_

_**moving so fast**_

_**you better make it count 'cause you cant get it back**_

_**sometimes that mountain you've been climbing**_

_**is just a grain of sand**_

_**and what you've been up there searching for forever **_

_**is in your hands**_

_**oh when you figure out love is all that matters after all**_

_**it sure makes everything else seem so small**_

_**sometimes that mountain you've been climbing **_

_**is just a grain of sand**_

_**and what you've been up there searching for forever**_

_**is in your hands**_

_**oh when you figure out love is all that matters after all**_

_**it sure makes everything else...**_

_**oh it sure makes everything else seem so small**_

_**Yeah, Yeah**_

Tristan and Hailie sat down together, and at this point Hailie looked up into her unofficial boyfriend's eyes. "I think I'm gonna let them help me."

**I know, it was stupid, but don't kill me!**


	7. Revelation, Part 1

**Ummm... see, I'm not dead! Nor has all the snow given my fingers frostbite, preventing me from typing. I'm feeling awful, so my mom's letting me stay home from school (yeah, it's snowing and there's school. How gay is that?) NEWS!!! I've given permission to the author 'I-Breached-UR-Security' (Bre'Ann's one of my personal friends) to use one of my song: 'Little Miss Angel', by Pressure Points, -AKA me- for her FF 'Shadow of the Day: book 1: I MISS YOU'. It was either that or book 2... and NO, ur not getting the name. It's rather good, go read it! So, R&R.**

**Disclaim: CL and any songs I use in my fanfics that aren't mine.**

**Claim: I own my OCs, any tidbits or additions that are MINE!!! Mwahahahaha! And... anything else in here that's mine. (And you'll know what it is.)**

Hailie stood in her room, pacing, wondering what she was going to do. How could she tell them? Would they ever trust her? _It doesn't matter if they trust me or not- Lyoko isn't their's... it's Star's..._ She stopped. Odd would want them to help her.

She walked out of her own dorm, walking gingerly out of the warm dormitories into the snow. Despite the clear day it had been yesterday, clouds had rolled in at about four o'clock in the morning and snow coated the ground two inches thick by seven. She walked across the courtyard and into the forest, knowing they would follow her.

Sure enough, she heard them crunching behind her, obviously trying not to be heard. She turned around. "Come on, guys." They all trickled out from behind some trees.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"Come on! You guys wanted to help me? Have you changed your minds?"

Odd shrugged, and they followed her right passed the manhole. "Hey, where are we going?" Odd looked around.

"To _my_ manhole," she replied. Sure enough, about a quarter mile through the crunching snow, they came to another manhole, and hopped inside. This manhole was only a couple hundred yards away from the one leading to the factory. They exited.

"Jeremie, virtualize us. Don't ask questions, I'll explain everything soon," Hailie commanded.

"But-"

"No questions!" Her voice was gentle but firm.

_She's pretty..._ Odd thought to himself.

On Lyoko

Hailie Lyoko outfit consisted of white. Her pants were white cargo. Her feet were bare and had tiny claws instead of toenails. Her shirt was long sleeved, but the sleeve started about her shoulder. She wore a tight blue spandex tanktop underneath it that would've showed off her navel if it hadn't been for the white shirt over it. Her hands were claws also; she had a fluffy white tail poking out of her rear end and white, fluffy ears at the top of her blond hair. To put it bluntly, she was based on an Arctic Fox.

"Jeremie, where's the nearest tower?" Hailie asked. Jeremie directed her there, and she melted inside. "No one follow me. This is gonna be bright..." She was mumbling as she entered. She walked to the middle of the lower platform, then felt herself rise to land silently on the upper platform. After padding to the screen, she flicked through some windows before she came across the right one. It asked her name and a code. She whisperd, "I'm coming, Star..." _Hurry up, Hailie, I'm tired of this place!_

**Name: HAILIE**

**Code: STAR**

There was huge, blinding flash of light, and Hailie watched as the tower's walls began to melt into what looked like a blue-gray liquid. They bubbled at the side like water, and the entire tower's side- which were the water, changed to yellow and glowed dimly. "It's about time..." The entire tower was now glowing a bright yellow.

She jumped backward off of the platform and landed on her feet hard. She stumbled weakly out of the tower, and saw that the sky of the Ice Sector was glowing like the tower.

The process had begun.

**Oops, sorry, I'm ending it!!! Alright, fine, I won't end it, put the sharp objects away please.**

The sky was aglow in yellow flames and clouds. The Lyoko hologram began to pulsate and turned red at the top. The tower continued glowing like a light bulb. Screeching filled the area, causing everyone but Hailie to cover her ears. Hailie stared up at the sky, as did every one else. The difference was she stared up with expectance, not with awe.

Then suddenly sixteen objects of flame burst out of the flaming fire in the sky; they were each a different color, from gray to blue to red to green, but all were fire. They were in the shape of birds, and they landed clumsily but stood up straight and proud. They _were_ birds, but their feathers were made of different colored flame; there was only one black one. Each had eyes of a different color from their flaming feathers, their beaks and talons the same color as their eyes. They each were about as tall as the group, with a wingspan of six feet.

The Lyokonian sky was still aflame, the the flames were now a deep shade of red. Lyoko was hit with a sudden earthquake, and the ground trembled gently. Hailie murmered something, and a soft blue light formed in front of the birds and the gang. The fire suddenly exploded into thousands of peices. The light grew slightly and surrouded the game in the bubble. The fire burst out, and suddenly fire began falling from the sky, gently as snow.

Yumi and Aelita cried out and started to panic when the fire-rain began to hit the top of the blue bubble. "Relax!" Hailie ordered. "I'll explain in a minute." Then the rain slowed to a stop. Lyoko stopped quaking and the hologram turned it's regular color. The tower was now back to it's regular color, but the mist around the top was not red nor blue; it was a deep white-yellow and it also glowed. A new land mass appeared above the Ice Sector. There was a clearly visible object up there, and a strange ring of fire clowed directly beneath it. At the top they heard a cry, and down came a figure, splattering into the middle of the fire-ring and standing up slowly, shakily.

Hailie whispered, flicking her tail as the bubble disappeared. "Welcome to The Sky Sector."

**The END!!! (Of the chapter.) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! This is where the intresting stuff starts. In the next chapter, you get to understand what the HELL just happened.**


	8. Revelation, Part 2

**Code: STAR**

**Yes, updating! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And if u read Warriors, please read my Warriors stories! BTW, this chapter may be a little longer than usual. Note: this was before Distant Memory.**

**Disclaim: I don't own CL.**

**Claim: I do own Star, Hailie, Pressure Points and all their songs, the Firebirds and all their names, the Sky Sector, and all my original works.**

"Whoa..." Odd mumbled.

"What do you think?" Hailie grinned. Her fluffy white tail flicked happily from side to side.

"Awesome!" Odd replied. The figure stood up. It began walking toward them; it smiled shyly and stopped in front of them.

It was a she. She had long, golden blond hair that reached her mid-back; it was pin-straight and had streaks of white in it. Her outfit consisted of gray and blue. She was barefoot, but wore gray leg warmers and a pair of gray cargo shorts. Her shirt was a gray short-sleeved midriff-top that had a bright blue star on the front, which matched her blue eyes.

"Star!" Hailie jumped on the girl, nearly knocking her over though she was three inches taller and weighed a bit more.

"Hey, Hailie, haven't seen you for a while," the girl, called Star, commented.

"True. I couldn't come yet; my adopted parents wouldn't let me go to Kadic first off. They sent me to some other academy and I got myself expelled."

"I see," Star paused. "Well, your the same age as me now."

"Yahoo," Hailie replied bluntly. "You're _still_ taller than me."

"Get over it," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Hello! We're still here!" Ulrich waved his arms above his head for emphasis.

"Sorry, guys," Hailie looked up at the digital sky, which wasn't blocked by the clouds of the Sky Sector from where they stood. "Jeremie, can you do us a favor?"

"What- what kind of favor?" Jeremie replied wearily. It must have been a lot for him to take in; a four letter password had changed Lyoko so much...

"Would you mind materializing the Firebirds along with us?"

"Huh? Firebirds?"

"Those weird-looking balls of flame that fell out of the Sky Sector before I did," Star replied.

"Uh, sure...?" A moment later, the Firebirds began disappearing three at a time. When the last Firebird was gone, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi went. Star, Odd, and Hailie were last.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked softly, looking around the chamber at the fifteen birds of flame.

"We'll explain in a moment," Star answered promptly. "First we must get to the computer room.

Star wore her hair freely; her shoes were gray with blue stripes. Her jeans were faded, and her t-shirt was gray and had a picture of an indian girl on it. She was sitting criss-cross with her hands in her lap. The girl was sitting in a desert, and the clear reflection of Dawn shown behind her. Beneath it, it said: "May the dawn of each new day, light your path and guide your way." She was about the same height as Ulrich.

"Explanation?" Jeremie said as soon as the Firebirds were settled and everyone had a seat on the floor. (Actually, Star and Hailie were standing and he sat in the supercomputer chair.)

"Revelation," Star corrected. "First, names. I'm Star. You are Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and... Aelita." Her eyes shined when she glanced Aelita.

"Okay, now we must explain," Hailie said. "First off, this is my cousin."

"My father, Franz Hopper-" Star began.

"What? That can't be! He's _my_ father!" Aelita replied.

Star's eyes flashed. "_Step_-father. You're mother... she was your mother, not mine. But Franz was my father, as idiotic and power-hungry as he was." She paused. Everyone was taken aback by the way Star was referring toward Hopper, and Aelita looked ready to faint. "Your mother is not my mother. My mother died in a car accident, and Franz Hopper married your mother, because your father died.

"I built Lyoko-"

"But- but Franz Hopper did!" Jeremie cried.

"No he didn't! Enough with the interruptions! As I was saying, I built Lyoko with five sectors: the Ice Sector, the Desert Sector, the Mountain Sector, the Forest Sector, and the Mirror Sector."

Everyone was more confused then ever.

"But Hopper... he was nothing more than a power-hungry fool. The government wanted him because he created XANADU. Idiot! But I knew I'd get in trouble too. So I had to disappear.

"Hailie was 10, Aelita was 9, and I was- as I am now- 13. I knew Hailie would understand better, so I let her help me. I toldher the code, and I built the Sky Sector. I then kept it hidden from everyone, especially Hopper. I entered the Sky Sector, and sealed it behind me with a code, to be opened by Hailie in 24 years.

"But I didn't realize Hailie had followed me in there, miserable as she would be without her favorite cousin. So when I sealed it in, Hailie- the only one that knew the code other than Aelita, was in there with me. We were trapped; Aelita only knew that STAR was the code to something important, she didn't know to exactly what.

"But then later Hopper got a plan. He put Aelita on Lyoko and attempted to virtualize himself with her to escape the governement. There, at the time, were four scanners, so he put himself in the one that was broken. I should know- I built them. Aelita was materialized, but Hopper couldn't read any of my work; it was all encrypted. So eh thought he'd lost not only XANADU, but Aelita too. He went into hiding, but the government officials found him.

"I looked it up on the internet shortly before I built the Firebirds. Hopper is alive and remains imprisoned in America. But, let's go back to how Hailie was released.

"Aelita remained alone on Lyoko for the next 21 years. She spent nearly all that time in towers, trying to hide from the monsters that roamed freely, even though XANADU wasn't awake yet. One day, she stumbled across the window that required a code; she tried everything, until she remember me saying something about my name. So she opened it, but I couldn't get out of the Sky Sector for another three years, so Hailie exited alone.

"After that, Hailie erased Aelita's memories of this happening so that Aelita wouldn't try to help me get out and get trapped in there herself. She left Lyoko, and I also behind, and followed my careful instructions.

"She spent a while roaming the streets of Paris until she was finally sent to America to be in Foster Care. But her first family, two boys, a girl, and parents, all died in a house fire that only she made it out of. She spent a while bouncing around in the Foster Care system until she was sent to an academy about an hour away from Kadic because nobody wanted her anymore."

"That... was a long and confusing story," Ulrich commented.

"Franz Hopper... isn't my father?" Aelita's voice was soft.

"He's your step-father, and my father. But it didn't matter. You were always my sister and Hailie here was always my cousin," Star replied.

"But what are they for?" Jeremie pointed to the Firebirds.

"Those are Gaurdians," Hailie replied. "There's fifteen of them because there's fifteen Lyoko warriors."

"_Fifteen?_" Ulrich jumped slightly. "Funny... I always thought we were alone with this whole Lyoko thing."

"You never were," Hailie answered. "I remained in contast with Star over the three years after that. Each time I shared Lyoko with another girl around the US, they said they'd help and I told Star. Star would make them a Firebird. See, every person who's in the Lyoko group is a Gaurdian of Lyoko, but even Gaurdians need Gaurdians." She paused. "So when I give the command, these guys are going to fly off to their stations and tell the other girls its time. They're going to get their parents to enroll them in Kadic, the you get to meet them ansd we can finally have enough people to rescue Hopper from that jail cell and defeat XANA."

"Now, time to meet your Gaurdians," Star announced. She clicked her tongue; a gray Firebird with black eyes flapped its wings and stood next to Yumi. Now that it was out of Lyoko, it just had feathers that were gray. (When it was on Lyoko, it's feathers were gray fire, but that's not possible in the real world.)

"Pretty," Yumi commented, patting the bird, which was as tall as her, on its soft side.

"This is Storm," Hailie introduced.

"Ulrich, this is Lightning," Ulrich's bird was brown with black eyes, and it was also his height.

"Odd, meet Misty," Odd's bird was Ulrich's height; it was purple with black eyes.

"Aelita," Star smiled. A pink bird with black eyes (which was Ulrich's height too) rested it's head on Aelita's shoulder. "This is Isis."

Two other birds stepped forward. One was light blue with black eyes, the other was dark blue with black eyes. "This is Rain," Star said happily as Rain- the light blue bird- rester her head in Star's hand.

"And meet Sky," Hailie added, patting her dark blue Gaurdian.

"What about those others?" Jeremie asked.

"Those- except for the black one- belong to the other Lyokonian warriors." Star replied. "The black one's name is Crow. Crow belongs to Hopper."

Silence filled the room.

"Well, now that you guys know everything, I think we need to send off all the other Gaurdians," Hailie smiled. "Crow stays here. If we tell her to leave, she'll go to Hopper and then there'll be trouble."

Star clicked her tongue, and the Gaurdians, minus Crow, flew toward the elvator. When they'd all filed in, a yellow one with beady black eyes pressed the button. They were off.

"It's only a matter of time," Hailie smiled. "When the birds return, so will the other Gaurdians."

**Liked it? Hated it? Oh, and should it be UlrichXStar?**

**Poll:**

**A:**

**All Gaurdians return in next chapter.**

**B:**

**Two Gaurdians return in next chapter.**

**C:**

**No Gaurdians return.**

**D:**

**Odd and Hailie fluffyness and bno Gaurdians return.**

**E:**

**OddXHailie fluffyness and two Gaurdians return.**


	9. Ember and Beka Woods

**MKay. TWO Gaurdians will come back in this chapter.**

**Disclaim: I don't own CL.**

**Claim: I own all my OCs, the Firebirds the Sky Sector, the Mirror Sector, and the story plot.**

Ember Woods looked to the sky. Two large birds appeared. They were about their height; one was light gray with black eyes, the other was red with black eyes. She grabbed her sister's arm. "Beka, look!" She pointed to the birds, who landed softly in a tree just outside Ember's window.

"It's time," Beka announced. The two trotted into the house, and found their mother lying on the couch, passed out from being so drunk. The crazy woman was abusive when drunk or high; other times, she was a regular mom.

"Shouldn't we-?" Beka started.

"She's not gonna care," Ember replied. "Pack your bags. Travel light. We're off to Kadic Academy." Ember disappeared, but Beka walked over to the fridge, where she scribbled on the magnet pad.

**We decided to go to Kadic Academy. Sorry for the short notice; we'll pay for our stay, so it won't cost you a thing. Ember and I have enough money to stay for two years and the flight there and back. Hope that's long enough for you to get over your "addictions".**

**---Beka---**

**P.S. I hid the rest of your pot where you won't find it for a while. Go to rehab or you'll never see me again. (However, I don't know about Ember.)**

Beka sighed and ran up the stairs. She opened the door to her room. Pulling out her set of backpacks, she started to pack.

She and Ember both had a set of backpacks. Each was black, though Ember's was black with red lining. The smallest backpack, which was the size of her hand, fit jewelry, soap, toothbrush, etc., and it fit into the front pocket of next largest backpack, which fit into the front pocket of the next largest backpack, until it got to the front pocket of the biggest backpack, which was the size of her neck to her bottom. Then she packed her other black backpack and strapped it to her back.

Her only other travel material was her cat case, which was about knee height. She clicked her tongue for her cat, Raja (raw-ju), to go inside, then shoved in a bit of cat food and stuck in some school utensils and all of her savings: $1,258.46. She'd always been particular about spending her money; she'd had a job as a secretary in a local animal clinic for three years. All she did with her weekly pay check of about $25.00 was save it with the rest of her money from her volunteer jobs. Ember was the same way.

"Raja, no knitting on anything but your chewtoy," Beka warned, then closed the purple cat carrier. **Raja is also that tiger off of Aladdin, LOL.**

"Hurry up, Beka,"Ember called softly. "Hailie's waiting."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Beka replied. Her sister had packed her backpacks, plus another backpack, and she held her black teacup chihuaha, Precious, in her hand. **Teacup chihuahas are so cute!!! When they're full grown, they can still fit inside a teacup! It's the same way with Teacup Poodles. XD.** She sat in her windowsill, where the branch was inches from her, horizontally.

"That's Flame," she pointed with her toe toward the red bird. "And that's Night." She pointed to the gray one.

After that, she jumped out the windowsill and landed, perfectly balance, with her feet on the branch. She then sat down on the Flame and waited for Beka to sit on Night. When they were on top of them, the birds squaked and flew off into the evening sky, where they began their long flight from California to France.

**With the Lyoko Gang, by the Benches the Next Day**

"Hailie!" The entire group turned when they heard the voice; two girls were jogging toward them.

The first girl was unbelievably pale. She had long, midnight black hair that reached halfway down her slender body until it reached her butt. She wore a black tube top and a pair of faded jeans. She also wore white skater hoes with white laces. She finished hugging Hailie and then turned to everyone else. "Hi! I'm Rebeka Woods, but you can call me Beka. This is my sister, Ember."

Ember wore her blacker-than-black hair short and in small japanese-style pigtails. It had slight red streaks in her bangs, which were chin-length and parted to the side. Her shoes were black skater shoes with white ties. Her jeans were faded. She wore a belt with silver thorns on it (they were dull and for show, no worries). The buckle on it was black but the center as a faded, barley-there red heart. Her shirt was black and read in large white letters: "u teach me the rules." But underneath it in smaller-but-still-readable white letters it stated: "i'll show u how to break them." She also had on blackarm warmers; on her belt, there was a chain the held her wallet.

"I'm guessing your the rest of them?" Beka asked.

"Well, most of them," Star answered. "This is Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, and I'm Star." Beka winked at Odd. Hailie found herself gritting her teeth when Odd smiled.

"Well, that's two of them returned," Hailie announced. "The others might take a bit longer."

"We have to go to the registration office so Ember can forge mom's signature," Beka stated.

"What?" Odd raised an eyebrow. "Your mom doesn't know you're here?"

"Not exactly." The two girls left, dragging their luggage. Hailie nearly burst with jealousy when Odd ran over to help Beka with her bags.

**o.O Do I see an OCXOXOC triangle coming on? Maybe... but you'll onyl find out... IF YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	10. Sorry

**I'm really sorry to everyone left who actually liked this story, but I don't anymore.**

**I've been gone a while, I'm sorry for that, too. But this story was dumb and didn't have much of a plot so I'm just ending it. If I decide to write fanfiction anymore, I'll try to make one that isn't so lame. Haha.**


End file.
